


New Moon

by lisachan



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Had they told him, two years ago, that he would’ve sat by the fire with Captain Flint, listening to him sharing bits and pieces of his life history, baring his soul, baringhimselfto him like he’d have done with a ten-year long confidant, John Silver would’ve never believed it.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & John Silver
Kudos: 10
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's COWT #10 LAST WEEK!!!, M6, prompt: _new moon_.

Had they told him, two years ago, that he would’ve sat by the fire with Captain Flint, listening to him sharing bits and pieces of his life history, baring his soul, baring _himself_ to him like he’d have done with a ten-year long confidant, John Silver would’ve never believed it. He’d have laughed in the face of whoever dared to come up with such ridiculous invention, he’d have mocked them, he’d have shrugged it off.

Two years later, he’s sitting by the fire with Captain Flint, and the man is speaking, calmly and plainly, of a past John knew anything of up until a few moments ago. He looks calm, he looks happy to unload himself from this weight, he looks at peace. And John’s heart falters because for the first time he’s forced to realize that this man-- this man trusts him.

No one ever trusted him before. No one ever cared much for him, to say it all, no one even saw him as someone that could be worthy of any consideration at all, let alone any kindness.

He has no idea how Captain Flint and him could’ve come to this, now. He knows the road they’ve walked, a road that somehow led them to this clearing, in this new moon’s night, the only light being this fire crackling between them. He sees that road, he can recognize it, he just has no idea how it is possible that a road so bumpy, so uncertain, so treacherous, could’ve brought them here. So inexplicably close to one another John can not only listen to Flint’s history told as a tale in his own voice, but he can read it in his eyes, so much so that even in Flint was not talking at all, John would know the truth nonetheless.

“It must be hard,” he says absent-mindedly, interrupting the flow of Flint’s words without really wanting to but still needing to, “To tell me all of this.” He swallows. He recognizes the danger in his own words. If Flint was letting his story out without really thinking about it, such words could make him change his mind very quickly. He could realize what he has been doing up to now, and he could decide to stop doing it. “I mean,” he hastens to add, digging himself an even deeper hole in the ground, “With all there’s been between us… it must be hard for you to trust me.”

Silence falls between them, and for a few moments the forest seems shrouded in silence too. Flint studies him, blinking slowly. Then he leans in, adjusting the logs in the fire so to keep it burning bright and warm. “No, I wouldn’t say so,” he says then, “Not so much.”

John Silver swallows. Had someone told him, two years ago, that Captain Flint could’ve said something like that to _him_ , of all people, he would’ve laughed. Somehow, two years later, upon hearing those words he doesn’t feel like laughing at all.


End file.
